Inclination
by 2-Dragon-Slayer-2
Summary: {NatsuxWendy Crack Pairing} Mating season is just around the corner and things aren't going to well for Wendy and the battle against her instincts. What makes it worse is that her 'mate' who has his own relationship to fix is only using her to comfort himself at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

**Inclination**

**Chapter 1**

_Mating season._

Just those two words alone made a certain blue headed dragon slayer groan. She hated this time of year with a fiery passion, her instincts became worse than usual and her mind was in a whole other world, her ways of thinking were the opposite from what they usually were making her common innocent side seem as if never even existed. Wendy didn't feel like she had control over anything when this time of year came around but for her this year seemed worse than the last two. Her awkward dreams that would disturb her peaceful sleep at night were coming two weeks prior to the actual time mating season even began this year, she would wake up feeling flustered almost every other morning if not every morning, and every time she'd even come within twenty feet of the guild only one scent caught her attention more than the others. It was why she'd rather be hiding away in her room at fairy Hills all day until the season was over but if she did that then others would become suspicious. The only one the seventeen-year-old let know about mating season was her partner, Carla, and even then it was embarrassing for the sky maiden to speak about it.

"Wendy I know you're suffering at the moment but wouldn't it be nice to at least get some fresh air?"Carla's voice seeped through the material of Wendy's old light blue blanket.

"I cracked the window so I'm getting plenty of air." The teen groggily replied and shifted herself onto her side underneath her blanket.

"You know what I meant Wendy Marvell now get up and get dressed! You're going for a walk whether you like it or not and if you don't go to the guild soon the others are going to think something happened to you. Do you want all the other girls from the dorm to be swarming outside you door?" Carla asked while tugging Wendy's plush barrier off of her annoyed with the bluenette's behavior.

"No but you know what will happen if I get to close to the guild Carla. I just can't. I'll go out and get some air if you so wish it of me but I refuse to go near the guild." Wendy said sternly trying to reason with the white feline.

"As long as you get out of this room, no get out of that bed I'll be happy." Carla bluntly stated and let go of the blanket.

Wendy threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood up making her way to her oak dresser. Inside of it she found a simple dark blue summer dress and she slipped it on after disposing her pajamas and then slid her feet into a white pair of sandals, her blue locks were pulled up into the usual twin tail style Wendy always went for. The entire girl's dormitory was completely empty due to the fact that all the girls who stayed here at Fairy Hills were probably relaxing at the guild or currently heading off on a job for the day. The only thing the female's exceptionally good hearing could pick up was the beating of Carla's wings against the air as they walked down a different path from their usual one so that Wendy didn't have to suffer going past the guild and losing herself to her instincts.

Magnolia was bustling with a lot of people, both tourists and people who actually lived here like always. Wendy had decided on returning to that clothing store she went to during her last shopping spree with Fairy Tail's bookworm Levy McGarden. There were still a few outfits she had hoped were still on the racks, her lack of money during the shopping spree caused the bluenette to be wise with what outfits she really wanted and which one's she could wait on till next time and since she had already paid the rent for the next two months she was going to gladly buy the remaining outfits she had wanted. Carla had also spotted a few dresses that fit her well so Wendy took them off their racks without hesitation and purchased them along with the three out of the five outfits they still had that she wanted.

Wendy had finally admitted that getting out of that stuffy room at the dorms was actually a good idea which only earned her an "I told you so" from her partner. The sky dragon sucked in another breath of the fresh Magnolia air and caught the scent of baking cinnamon rolls inside a bakery a crossed the street. The teen ran through the crowd apologizing to the people she bumped into on her way to the bakery door, Carla just flew overhead avoiding the entire crowd altogether. In the shop's window she saw an array of cakes and baked goods propped on top of stands for display. The sweet scent of cinnamon, vanilla, and sugar wafted up Wendy's nose making her smile and her mouth water at the thought of all the sweets. Maybe this could be her way to help her forget all about the time of year for her and her fellow slayers.

"Good evening! May I get you anything?" The lady behind the counter asked as she wiped her flour covered hands on the apron she was wearing.

"Do you have cinnamon rolls here?" Wendy asked even though she could smell them from the back room.

"Just freshly made actually, how many would you like?" She asked.

"Three please!"

The dragon slayer watched the lady disappear around to the back where the rolls were waiting. Carla had flown down the length of the counter looking t all of the baked sweets, a sampling of the store's brownies making the feline become overjoyed. Wendy took another breath of air trying to smell the cinnamon rolls but instead of smelling any of the sweets which she happened to be standing right next to the smell of musky smoke mixed with burning pine needles overwhelmed all of the other smells within the store. Wendy's eyes widened to the size of saucers knowing who that smell belonged to and right now couldn't have been a worse time for _him_ of all people to appear.

"You always have your mind on food! Why can't you just think about something else for a change like our date for example?!"

"But this bakery just opened, please Luce I'll buy just one thing and then we can to where you want next I promise."

Wendy knew who those voices belonged to and frankly what they were talking about didn't make her happy in the slightest. She noticed Lucy and Natsu walking in from the bakery's entrance on the other side that could be accessed from another street. Wendy turned herself around quickly and stared at the wall behind the counter hoping that the two hadn't spotted her but of course she should've know Natsu would spot her, he did have the same instincts and senses like her.

"Hey Wendy! That you?" The pyro's overly cheerful voice hammered into her eardrums.

The bluenette bit her lip and slowly turned to face the two behind her nodding, "Yeah it's me."

"You are ok, well that's a relief. I was hearing from Erza and the others in the dorm that you had locked yourself away in your room. It's good to see you out on a stroll." Lucy chimed in while smiling softly at the other female.

"Yeah I uh, had a cold." Wendy quickly lied.

"Oh well you should've told us! We would've come by to see you then and make you feel better." Natsu flashed her his ear to ear grin and leaned forward making the sky dragon's face flush furiously as she leaned away from him to feel the counter jabbing into her back, "Seems like you still have it though, you're face is all red."

"O-Oh yeah." Was all Wendy could utter as the male was literally boosting her instincts ten times higher than normal.

"Even if we knew that, you and Gray wouldn't be able to go there anyway. It's a _girls only_ dorm you idiot." Lucy huffed and crossed her arms while Natsu scratched the back of his head and gave an "oops" upon remembering that little detail.

The bluenette hoped that Natsu would back away, or better yet leave the store so that his smoky scent would leave with him. She knew that if he stayed here to long she would lose control and make a complete fool of herself. Besides even if he was the one her instincts seemed to push her towards there was just one little problem: he was taken. Yep the infamous Natsu Dragneel was already with someone and that someone would be the girl he was standing next to, Lucy Heartfilia. Every time Wendy saw those two together it really took all her will power to not go on some kind of rampage and what made things worse was that Lucy was one of her best friends so for the sky dragon it was a fight between desires and friendships during mating season which she found completely unfair.

"Well the two of us will leave you to your shopping. We hope you get better Wendy." Lucy told her and took Natsu's hand angering the bluenette just a little more.

"But I didn't get what I wanted yet!" Natsu complained as he was pulled out of the store.

"The shop isn't going anywhere you can always come here tomorrow! You're on a date if you've happen to forgot that!" Wendy's ears picked up Lucy's shouting from down the street.

The bluenette sighed and took in the fresh scent of those cinnamon rolls she was waiting on so that the lingering scent left behind by the fire dragon slayer would leave her nose. The lady came back out from the back room and put a bag that contained Wendy's order up onto the counter while Carla finally made her way back around to Wendy. She paid for the rolls and made her way out of the bakery feeling worse than she did when she woke up this morning.

"Wendy are you ok?" Carla asked while looking at the young girl concerned.

"I'm fine Carla." The said girl replied while looking at the cinnamon rolls inside the bag.

Maybe the rolls weren't such a great distraction after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Inclination**

**Chapter 2**

The sky dragon slayer had herself slumped down on one of the bar seats while she lamely watched the golden liquid in her cup shift around the ice cubes. The white haired barmaid watched Wendy intently as she finished polishing up the last of the cups she had been working on and placed them neatly on the shelves. MiraJane had noticed that the bluenette hadn't been her cheerier self as of late and couldn't help but be concerned for her fellow guild mate. The poor girl had rarely been around the guild for the past week or two and Mira found it odd that she hadn't told anybody that was only suffering from a simple cold. Even Erza had said Wendy hadn't mentioned such a thing to her.

"Mira-San can I have another cup of apple juice please." The younger girl asked while picking her head up off the counter.

"Of course Wendy!" The waitress replied while taking the now empty glass and refilling it, "Say Wendy, why didn't you tell anyone you had a cold? Surely Erza and the others in the dorm would've helped you get better faster and even Lucy and I would have stopped by to check on you."

"O-Oh well I didn't want to bother anyone with something such as a silly little cold. Those just blow over you know?"

"Yeah, but even if so you could have told us instead of letting us worry about you."

Wendy sighed and muttered a "sorry" to the usually cheerful female who was placing down her refill. Mira nodded and watched the young one twiddle with her thumbs and a look of stress flow over her. Mira knew that look anywhere; she was prone to being the Fairy Tail matchmaker after all. The barmaid giggled catching Wendy's attention, Wendy on the other hand not liking the mischievous glint in the albino's eyes.

"M-Mira-San? Is something wrong?" She asked.

Mira looked around quickly before leaning over and placing her hand next to her mouth, "You like someone don't you Wendy?"

The sky maiden's face flushed as she looked down at her lap. She should've known that Mira would have been the first to pick out what was really wrong with her. Wendy shook her head no still refusing to look up at the girl before who had let out another small chuckle. If Mira found out about mating season or the fact that her mate was Natsu she believed that the whole world was going to end for her. Mira would do nothing but try to get them together but it wasn't going to be possible even if Mira tried, Natsu was already with Lucy so there was no point in trying. All Wendy could do was try her hardest to ignore the desires that mating season gave her.

"Come on Wendy you can tell me and I promise that not a soul will find out!" The S-Class mage continued to persuade the youngest dragon slayer into spilling out who she was crushing on.

'_Yeah right'_, Wendy thought and continued to shake her head no. Mira pouted slightly and began rattling off the names of men within the guild and some even outside. Wendy shook her head no to all of them that Mira had guessed, the thought of Mira thinking that Wendy would be nice with some of the men she named made her blush die down since she was turned off by all of them.

"Romeo?"

"No."

"Natsu?"

Wendy froze with her mouth open and looked away from Mira feeling the heat rise up to her cheeks. She honestly wished at times like these that she could somehow control when she wanted and when she didn't want to blush and right now would be a good time to be able to make herself not blush. Soft giggles dripped from Mira's lips as she clapped her hands together.

"That's so cute Wendy!" The waitress giggled but then stopped and looked at the girl wide eyed, "but Wendy you know he's ta-"

"Yeah I know that Mira." Wendy sighed while pressing her forehead onto the bar counter, "I don't know what to do. When it comes to things like this . . . It just gets complicated for dragon slayers."

"What do you-"

"Wendy!"

The bluenette sat up straight in her seat upon hearing that voice. She didn't understand why she wasn't able to smell him before he even reached the guild doors let alone be standing right behind her. She had probably been too preoccupied with her confusing thoughts and trying to keep all of it from Mira that she had lost focus on the fact that she was trying to keep an eye out for him so she could leave when he arrived. '_Guess that idea didn't work out so well'_, she sighed mentally to herself and slowly turned around in her chair. Behind her stood the pinkette and his girlfriend trailing behind him as they made their way over to her.

"H-Hey Lucy-San . . . N-Natsu-San." She greeted while trying to give them her masked smile.

"Guess that cold finally blew over huh?" Lucy asked.

"Y-Yeah looks like it did."

"I know! How about we go on a job to celebrate!" The fire dragon slayer suggested while flashing his famous face splitting grin.

"Well what a coincidence that you happened to say that Natsu cause I just happened to find us all a job."

Wendy groaned softly as the ice mage and re-equip mages stalked up behind Lucy and Natsu. Wendy wasn't exactly thrilled by the idea of going out on a job at the moment and she really didn't want to be stuck on a job with Natsu for who knows how long which would make her suffer and eventually go on a rampage after pushing her limits with her desires. She looked back at her glass of apple juice and sighed softly while the scarlet haired woman explained their typical beating up bandits job though the reward was slightly different from the usual, instead of just getting jewel the job requester had even invited the mages who would help him out with this request to his party he would be holding shortly after the job was supposedly estimated to take them, though knowing this team it would most likely take longer than that.

"Alright! Now I'm fired up! Let's get going!"

"We still need to pack our things dummy." Lucy sighed shaking her head at her overly excited boyfriend.

"Oh yeah."

"Stupid flame brain." Gray muttered.

"What'd you say!?"

"You heard me!"

"ENOUGH!" Erza snapped causing the two bickering mages to stiffen and shriek an 'aye'.

After they all dispersed to go gather their things Wendy let out a frustrated groan and slumped down once more in her seat. It looked like she really wasn't given a choice on whether she wanted to go or not they all just assumed and now she had to tell Carla that they were being forced into a job when the feline had told the bluenette specifically this morning not to get dragged into a job with them.

"I guess I'll see you later Mira-San." Wendy waved to the barmaid who cheerily waved back.

"Good luck Wendy!" Mira replied with a sing-song voice as she watched the sky dragon walk out the guild doors.

'_Trust me, I'm gonna need it.'_, Wendy mentally huffed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Inclination**

**Chapter 3**

_Chaotic._

That's what this party was to Wendy though you really couldn't expect less when you had Fairy Tail's strongest team attending it. Her on the other hand, who was the only one acting normal according to Carla, had herself seated near one of the banquet tables that was littered with food scraps thanks to an overly voracious male dragon slayer who was now currently entertaining people by dancing like an idiot on the tops of tables while drunk of his ass from the alcohol he had also been drinking. It was surprising to the sky dragon slayer that she was able to keep herself under control for as long as she has but then again the distraction of helping the others wipe out those bandits earlier was a help too.

The bluenette's chestnut eyes wandered about the room spotting her team mates everywhere. Erza was holding a piece of strawberry cake in her hands, Lucy had her hand pressed up to her forehead sighing as she watched her boyfriend's awkward performance that the wealthy actually found pleasing though she did have a smile to her lips, Gray was glowering at Natsu as he stood on the table next to the fire breather, and Carla was currently annoying happy who was attempting to give her a fish . . . again.

Wendy was the only one not doing anything but personally if she got any closer to that table she wasn't sure if she would be able to hold out against her instincts much longer after doing so. She sighed taking another sip of her drink she was almost finished with while feeling someone tug lightly on her dress. One of the small kids she had seen wandering around earlier was standing next to her, their fist curled around the fabric of the teenager's light blue dress.

"Aren't you one of those Fairy wizards?" The little girl had asked, her small voice making her seem so innocent.

"Yes, is something wrong?" Wendy asked.

"No not really I was just wondering why you were sitting here like a lump on a log while your friends were being more lively." Was the answer.

Wendy felt herself literally scowl on the inside. Well so much for this little girl's innocence.

"So why is it you're sitting here all alone?"

"No reason. . ." The bluenette shrugged.

Her eyes flicked over to Natsu once more. Oh there was a reason alright but there was no she was telling it to someone who was a complete stranger to her plus it she was only a little girl about the age of nine or so. The little caught Wendy staring though and smiled, not a sweet little girl smile though that was for sure.

"You liiiiike him!" She said rolling her tongue.

"E-Eh!?" Wendy stuttered covering her mouth while wondering what was up with the Happy impression.

"Hehe! You like it; I learned it from the blue kitty!"

'_Well that explains it.'_

"You do like him though right?"

Wendy simply nodded her head after seeing if anyone was watching them.

"Then tell him!"

"O-Oh it's a lot more complicated than you think." Wendy chuckled scratching her temple with her index finger.

"I don't get it but if I wanted something I'd push until mummy or daddy got it for me!" The little girl boasted while placing her hands upon her hips.

"It's not like I can just do that." Wendy sighed.

She was still trying to figure out how she got into this conversation, oh that's right this little girl was a pest. Wendy sighed as she listened to girl ramble on about what the sky dragon should be doing when the girl was simple nine and had no clue how any of this worked, heck abet the girl didn't even know what was going to happen tomorrow probably no one did but Wendy did know one thing for sure about her tomorrow, she was still going to be mate-less.

"Eliana there you are! Gezz I thought I told you not to go off on your own!"

It was a tall slender woman who looked exactly like the little girl. Her mother definitely by comparison. She picked up the young girl and carried her off telling Wendy she was sorry for anything the girl may have done or said while her mother was absent. Wendy gave a faint nod and a smile as she watched them leave, relief washing through her for the woman stopping such an awkward moment in Wendy's life.

"Wendy? Why don't you go do something, get up off that chair."

It was Carla now.

"I'm not in the mood Carla." The teen replied.

"No you're just afraid of going near Natsu now get up and go talk to Erza or Gray for Pete's sake Wendy Marvell this whole mating thing is starting to make my head spin." The white feline sighed shaking her head.

"Imagine how I feel." The bluenette whispered so she wouldn't have the exceed knowing what she said.

"Wendy please just-"

"Now look what you've done!"

"But Luce-"

"No! I didn't think you could be more of an idiot when you were drunk, guess I was wrong."

Wendy and Carla both shifted their heads to see what the commotion was about. The blonde celestial mage had stormed out of the ballroom while every single person watched her leave. Behind her still standing there was a pin headed dragon slayer, his cheeks blushing from his drunken state and his arm outstretched in the blonde's direction. Wendy couldn't help but hate the upsetting look a crossed his face.

"What on Earthland just happened?" Carla whispered.

"Don't know. . ." Wendy muttered, "But I wish I did."


	4. Chapter 4

**Inclination**

**Chapter 4**

The guild was rather quiet this evening. Simple conversations roamed around the room, no fights occurring due to the absence of a certain pinkette. It had been three days since that party and Wendy couldn't help but to continue to wonder what had happened that had gotten Lucy so mad at Natsu. The dragon slayer hadn't come to the guild in that period of time, maybe once or twice from what Wendy heard but he was never there when she was which she honestly didn't mind yet hated all at the same time, it kept her from going crazy in the least.

Wendy's ears perked up when the door to the guild creaked open. She smiled but then frowned slightly when she saw it wasn't the male she was looking for; in truth it wasn't a male at all. It was Lucy. She was smiling like nothing had occurred those couple of days ago so the bluenette must've figured that whatever it was she was mad about it was fixed now. The celestial mage took a seat at the bar right next to Wendy and gave a wav and cheery hello. The bluenette forced a smile and greeted her back.

"You look happy today Lucy." The dragon slayer commented.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" The blonde asked while Mira tended to the order she was given by Lucy.

"Oh no reason I guess I just thought something might've happened was all."

Lucy shrugged and dropped the conversation from there. Wendy turned back to reading the labels on the bottles placed on the shelves behind the bar counter as Lucy and Mira began to talk. She muted them out not really caring what it was they were conversing about, only small giggles telling her that the blonde was still there. Her mind soon drifted from the bottle labels and off towards the fire dragon slayer. She knew it wouldn't be a good idea to go near him around this time of year but she was worried about him. She thought it'd be a nice idea to go see him tomorrow if she had time on her hands but she would be sure to drag Carla along if she did. The bluenette still couldn't help but wonder if things seemed to be fixed between him and Lucy then he should be here smiling and starting fights like the usual right? She sighed softly and placed her chin upon the bar counter.

"Are you alright Wendy?"

"Oh? O-Oh no I'm fine Lucy-San." Wendy stuttered earning a curt nod from the stellar spirit made.

"You sure it's not just another cold?" Lucy teased.

"No no! I'm fine really!"

"Alright then, well I'll be off. I told Levy I'd meet up with her for a quick shopping spree."

With that Lucy got up and left the guild, that smile still pulling at her lips. Wendy breathed outwards heavily and dropped her forehead against the counter harder than she meant to. She heard a soft chuckle come from Mira as the sound of bottles shifting came after. Mira was probably straightening them up again. She heard something clink against the wood in front of her, sounded like a bracelet; most likely Mira's flower designed one she wore most of the time.

"You're not really ok are you Wendy?" Mira asked.

". . . No . . ." was the hesitant reply.

"You're worried about Natsu aren't you? You want to know if he's ok after that small fight with Lucy, am I right?"

". . . Yes . . ."

"Well instead of sitting here giving me one word answers how about you go check on him?" Mira suggested even if it was what Wendy had already thought of.

"No I'm sure he's fine, I mean Lucy-San was smiling like nothing was wrong so they probably fixed whatever it was that was going on." The sky dragon shrugged lifting her head up and rubbing it gently.

"Oh dear." Mira whispered.

"What is it?"

"I guess you haven't heard have you?" Mira sighed.

"Heard what?" Wendy asked impatiently, Mira's half sad look making her interested.

"Natsu and Lucy broke up."

* * *

On her way back to the dorms alone since Carla had something to take care of and said she'd be staying with Lucy for the night, the teen look down at her feet, her eyes looked as if she were in deep thought, which she was. Wendy never thought something like that could happen; Natsu and Lucy were the best of friends and to be perfectly honest almost the whole guild had placed bets on when the two were getting together, of course Mira being the matchmaker won that bet. A slow and shaky breath left Wendy's mouth as she came up to the entrance of Fairy Hills. She probably guessed that at least Laki and Bisca had made it here for the night since they weren't at the guild and she was right, the two had been lounging out in the lobby chatting away. She gave a small waved and hopped up the stairs to her room. Halfway down the hall Wendy caught a whiff of something she knew well, something she didn't expect to smell here in a girl's dorm at all. _Musky smoke and burning pine needles_. It got stronger as she neared her door, so strong in fact she wished she had something to pin her nose shut with. She cracked her door open and sure enough sitting on her bed with his legs crossed was Natsu himself, no Happy, just him.

"Natsu . . . San?" Wendy questioned softly.

He slowly looked up from his intertwined hands to her face. Gain Wendy had to witness his sad face that she really did not like at all. She quickly closed the door and looked at him confused. He was supposed to be here, he wasn't allowed to be here. This was the girl's dorm, oh and if Erza found out. It gave Wendy shivers just thinking about what would happen to the male dragon slayer if the S-Class mage knew of him being here. Natsu didn't seem worried thought, he looked like he wanted something actually, maybe for Wendy to heal him, for what she didn't know but she didn't have another guess as to why he would be here.

"W-What are you doing here?" She stuttered.

He said nothing and shifted himself on the bed making room. She guessed he wanted her to sit down and she did so even if it wasn't the best for her. More silence slipped through the room as she continued waiting for an answer from him. She knew that his sad look was most likely from the fact he was upset over his break up. She didn't blame him, even if he was the one she felt was her mate she wanted him to be happy and if that meant letting him be with Lucy then she would let him be with Lucy.

"I wanted to talk to someone about Lucy but . . . Mira was working and I was too afraid to go to Erza. I thought you'd be able to keep me company." She heard him mutter.

"O-Oh well if you wanted to talk to me you could've asked. You aren't s-supposed to be in the girl's dorm." Wendy told him.

". . . I know." He sighed.

"S-So what about Lucy?"

He shrugged, "We broke up."

"I heard. . . What were you two fighting over at the party?"

"I. . . I don't remember . . . was too drunk."

More silence. Wendy felt awkward this way but hearing small mutters about wanting comfort that came from Natsu seemed to ease it slightly. She stood from the bed and walked around to the other side, her destination being the fridge but she never got there. Natsu's warm hand had grabbed her wrist and kept her still. The bluenette turned her head slightly to find him already standing behind her, his hair hiding his eyes.

"Wendy. . ."

"W-What?" She stuttered, "I-I was going to get us d-drin-"

"You smell nice."

His sudden words put her in a daze. There was no way he said that right? She must've been hearing things, that was it. She slipped her wrist from his hand but the other one just shot up to her arm pulling her closer. Wendy lost herself completely when he leaned closer . . . his lips meeting hers. She let out a muffled squeak when she felt his tongue slide a crossed the bottom of her lip. He pulled away and leaned close to her ear as she was left a flushed mess.

"Wendy. . ." He whispered, _"Make me feel better."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Inclination**

**Chapter 5**

Wiggling herself into a more comfortable position Wendy propped her body onto it' side, the left side of her face snuggling into the pillow. He smiled gently feeling warmth engulf her, it was comforting and it felt it was protecting her, from what she had no clue since she knew that she was in her bed back in her room at Fairy Hills. A small groan softly rattled in her ears making her face scrunch up. Wait . . . She wasn't the one who had made that sound. She suddenly realized that the warmth she was feeling was a lot warmer then the warmth her blanket usually gave her. The bluenette pulled her eyebrows together before slowly opening her eyes and blinking a few times to adjust her blurry vision. She couldn't make out what she was looking at until she looked up and was met with a sleeping pinkette, a slight bit of drool slipping from his lip making him look so cute in Wendy's opinion.

"Natsu-San. . .?"

She was confused. What was he doing here? Natsu wasn't supposed to be here in Fairy Hills, a girl's only dorm. He was a male after all. He suddenly asked herself why he was also in her bed, his arms wrapped around her. Wasn't he with Lucy? Oh wait . . . that's right they weren't together anymore. With that thought everything came flooding back to her. Natsu had stopped by last night feeling bad and wanted to talk with somebody. She remembered agreeing to listen to him but then. . .

Wendy lifted the covers slowly and saw something she didn't want to. Her usual night clothing was absent. Wendy Marvell had slept with her mate, Natsu Dragneel. Wendy cried out and slapped her hands against the fire dragon slayer's chest and with great force shoved him off of the bed. He landed with a thud on the floor and a soft groan came from him. Wendy pulled the covers up over her to help herself feel less exposed though it didn't help her much. Her face was still all flustered and she was breathing heavily. Mentally slapping herself the sky maiden knew that if Carla found out about this she would never hear the end of it from her feline friend.

Rising from his spot on the floor Wendy looked away not wanting to look at him since the pinkette himself was obviously missing his clothing as well. Natsu rubbed his eyes and looked down at Wendy. He smiled and waved at her before frowning at her rosy cheeks. Was she not feeling well? Wait a minute, what was he doing in his house? Hold up. . . This wasn't his home and he definitely didn't remember sleeping in his hammock last night. What was going on?

"Wendy? Something wrong? You're all red and how did I get into your room?" He questioned blinking and looking around her small room in the dorms.

He raised a slick pink eyebrow when she didn't answer him. He suddenly noticed that she seemed to be very clingy to the blanket of hers. Natsu realized he wasn't wearing clothes. His head spun and darted in multiple directions. Why wasn't she wearing clothes!? His eyes locked with the mirror on the other side of the room attached to her wall. His eyes widened before they darted to the floor eagerly looking for his puffy Arabic like white pants. He yanked them on, his face colliding with the floor before they were secured to his waist by the black piece of cloth he used to tie his pants at the waist with. Wendy watched him scramble frantically to gather his clothes before making his way to her window, his scarf become secure around his neck before he climbed up and jumped out. It scared Wendy at first and he ran to her window with her blanket still wrapped around her to find the pinkette safely on the ground running off while still struggling to get the rest of his clothes back on. Her dragon ears could pick up a few of his curses as he left before he was completely out of her hearing range. The bluenette sighed and walked back to her bed to it down.

"What was I doing . . .?" She asked herself.

Sure whatever the two did last night really calmed her instincts but now he felt somewhat guilty about it. She remembered Natsu saying that he wanted her to make him feel better but still. . . Wendy knew that deep down inside of him somewhere or even still close to his surface she thought and knew well enough that the pinkette till had a thing for Lucy. She knew he had to because Natsu didn't seem like the one to let Lucy go so easily and he showed it well enough when everyone found out that they were dating. Whatever happened between her and him last night he knew didn't matter to him which is why she could only feel guilty because she felt it might hurt Natsu and Lucy's relationship even more. Wendy didn't want to hurt Lucy, the celestial mage was one of her closet friend and she definitely didn't want to hurt Natsu . . . he loved him after all.

Trying to rid her mind of such thought for now she quickly stood from her bed and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of white shorts and a blue-green tank top. She slipped it on along with a pair of flats she owned before deciding to braid her hair for today. He looked back as her door opened, her heart jumping at the thought of it being Natsu but it wasn't. It was only Carla who seemed to have returned from Lucy's place. The white feline asked if Wendy had a fine night and trying not to seem too suspicious the bluenette answered with a simple "Yes". It seemed that many of the girls in the dorm were till sleeping at this hour and Wendy knew why. The clock on the lobby wall read eight-thirty. The bluenette was surprised that she was even up herself at such a time. Of course the guild was somewhat empty due to this fact as well when they arrived.

There were only a third of the people here then there usually was right now. Wendy walked over to the bar. It seemed as if MiraJane had only just arrived here herself and was serving the first person for the day, Gray. Taking a seat the white haired female greeted her good morning and got her some apple juice. The bluenette took a sip of it before looking at her golden reflection in the liquid. Her eyes dropped and became half lidded looking at herself. Her ears could pick up _his_ voice from a crossed the guild making her think back to this morning and to what happened last night. The guilt began to eat away at her again; the thought of Lucy finding out crippled her mentally. She knew that if the celestial mage found out there was no way he would take Natsu back and that would leave the pyro heart broken. Plus Lucy was such a good friend, Wendy was also afraid of losing that friendship if Lucy ever found out. What luck she had, to be stuck between what she desired and what was right and more important. Though didn't a lot of people seem to get stuck in these kinds of things at least once in their lives? She was sure she wasn't the only. Still . . . being a dragon slayer made it worse because of her instincts being doubled making it harder for her to make a conscious decision.

"We. . .dy. . .Wendy?"

"Huh? Yes? What?" The bluenette quickly blurted looking up at the white haired barmaid.

Mira smiled own at her sympathetically and leaned on the counter."Are you ok Wendy? You seem even more down then you have been."

". . . I'm fine." Wendy whispered and looked back down at her reflection.

"Hey Bisca, did you hear any strange noise last night? I was woken up by some kind of voice, maybe two. I was still a little sleepy when it woke me up."

"No I don't think so. You feeling alright Laki? You might be hearing things."

"True but I was sure I heard something, like a guy voice and a girl voice."

"Now I know you're definitely hearing things. You know that there aren't any guys allowed in the girl's dorm. Don't worry about it ok?"

Wendy's faced flushed as her ear picked up Laki and Bisca's conversation. She knew well enough what Laki meant and no the girl was definitely not hearing things. _'How embarrassing. . .'_ the girl thought and clasped her hands around her cup tightly. This earned her strange looks from both Mira and Carla who sat on the bar counter next to her. Wendy didn't think that she and Natsu had woken up anyone last night. They had tried to be a quiet as possible. Thinking about it more made Wendy burn up. Oh how could she have done such a thing. . .

"Wendy you're bright red. Are you positive that you're alright and not sick?" Mira asked worried.

"Don't lie now child tell us if you're not feeling well." Carla demanded now standing on the counter.

Wendy shook her head and turned in her swivel chair that she was seated in so that her back was facing Mira and Carla. Her chocolate orbs locked with the man he spent her night with last night. Her instincts bubbled up making her jealous at the sight of him with Lucy. Of course they were friends and they would still want to hang out but now thinking about the thought of the two getting back together again it kind of made the little dragon slayer seethe with anger. To think that she was just regretting her action last night too because she didn't want to spoil the chances of them getting back together. Wendy couldn't help but to be a whirlpool of emotions right now. It killed her and that's all she became during mating season. Last night. . . it was probably the first time in any mating season she has had to endure that she didn't feel like that whirlpool, she actually felt herself for once during mating season.

"Really I'm fine . . . it's just a little hot in here is all." She replied without looking at the two behind her.

She watched Natsu and Lucy intently as they talked. Suddenly she saw Lucy shake her head no and Natsu's lips pull downwards into a frown. A sharp pain hit Wendy's chest to see that and watched as the blonde rise from her seat raising a hand to Natsu who took a step towards her. Wendy could read the situation pretty easily and he wasn't going to deny that she knew Natsu was going to try his hardest to win Lucy back. Why couldn't Lucy see that what she had was something precious though? It made Wendy furious that she hadn't even realized the slight bit of air pressing out from her palm that were pressed against her legs. Lucy walked away to a different person, or more specifically a group of girls huddle in one of the corner of the guild. Natsu flopped down onto the bench Lucy had been sitting on and Wendy could hear him sigh miserably. The feeling, the urge she got to go over and comfort him almost broke through her state of keeping herself stuck to her chair. The wind picked up from her hands and a small hand, or paw, was set onto her shoulder. Wendy looked at Carla from the corner of her eye, the exceed's ears were bent back and she looked worried. The glance Carla gave to her hands made Wendy look down noticing that she had been using her magic. She quickly uncurled her hands from their fists and took a deep breath, the wind diminishing from her hands quickly.

"Wendy-"

"I said I'm fine Carla"

The edge in her tone shocked the feline but Wendy hadn't taken notice to it what-so-ever. Her eyes were till glued to the pinkette a crossed the way. His eyes were so gloomy, glazed over with sadness. His chin rested on the table and it looked as if he wanted to fall asleep to just get away from it all. She heard him whisper Lucy's name, or more specifically he whispered "Luce". The Sky Maiden gritted her teeth hearing him say that and closed her eyes.

"Wendy. . ."

'_. . . Natsu-San. . .Oh Natsu-San. . .'_

* * *

**Author's Note: Holy-I didn't mean to make all of you wait so long for this update really. I've been caught up with school and such and writers block has been the worst enemy ever lately! DX How I hate to make you wait really I'm sorry. On the upside I have less then ten days of school left so I'll be on Summer vacation soon. really again so sorry for the long wait I hope this writer's block will end soon enough so I'm sorry if all of these chapters are short for all of you. I appreciate all of you who have like and Favorited/followed my story. Thank you lots! I can at least assure you that I have the ending of this story planned out but I don't exactly have a lot of ideas for middle chapters. I'm sorry but I'll try to make this story as long as possible. Maybe something will turn up or at least I hope it will. Anyway thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Inclination**

**Chapter 6**

"This is nice Wendy! I haven't been on a mission with you in awhile!"

Wendy smiled and nodded over at the little bluenette. Even with Fairy Tail's little bookworm being only seventeen Levy was rather short for her age and everyone obviously knew that. Gajeel would always tease her about it but Wendy only found it cute when she saw. The solid script mage stretched her arms high and smiled without worry. The moment Wendy had asked Levy if she wanted to accompany her on a mission the short teen had easily accepted and seemed extremely overjoyed about it. The sky dragon slayer had wanted to go on a mission after the events that occurred earlier, she wanted to take a job to get her mind off of all of that jealousy and the pain she had felt when she saw that pink haired male so depressed when Lucy walked away. With this in mind though, Wendy didn't want to go alone so the first person who had come to mind to bring along was Levy, well not that Wendy would be alone since Carla was also there but alone as in needing another human of course. Usually Wendy would have asked Lucy but. . . . Not with the current situation, she wasn't going to do that.

"Same to you Levy-San." Wendy giggled.

The bookworm pulled the job sheet from her purse again and looked it over. Wendy had pulled one of the lower costing jobs off of the board. She wasn't in the mood for a challenge just something to clear her mind was all. It was a simple job or so it sounded. She, Carla, and Levy had to find some thieves who had been stealing from a library. The paper had said that most of the books that were being stolen had contents of some major magic spells that could wind up being dangerous if put into the wrong hands. It was decided that they would stop at the library itself first before anything else. It was a decent sized building with nice engraving on the walls around the doors. The building itself wasn't a rectangle or square like normal buildings, this one stood out because of its circular shape. Book shelves lined the walls and rows of them were made in the middle. It seemed like there were three floors total in the whole thing. Wendy could see the sparkle in Levy's eyes as the bookworm gazed at all of the bindings of the books stacked on shelf after shelf that they passed. In the back of the room on the first floor the two girls and Carla found someone standing at the top of a ladder. It seemed as if the person had been reorganizing a few of the books.

"Excuse me! We're from Fairy Tail! . . . We came about that job request." Levy shouted up for the man to hear.

He peered down at them before sliding down the ladder. He was a small and rounded man, glasses hanging low on the bridge of his nose and Wendy could see the tiny white whiskers forming on his chin and on the top of his head. He looked the two over and upon spotting Wendy's guild mark on her shoulder he smiled at the three and beckoned them with his hand to follow. They were led to a desk not far from where the man was reorganizing his books. He hopped up onto a chair and opened a rather large book that lay upon his desk. It looked like a log book of sorts, probably to keep track of which books were taken out last and which ones still needed to be returned. He flipped to a certain page and showed it to Wendy, levy, and Carla.

"I don't have these one's marked off in my log book and they happen to be missing from their spots on the shelves. It may seem ordinary to think that I might've misplaced them but I'm sure that they were stolen due to the fact that one of the windows on the second floor was broken when I came in early this morning. As soon as I found out I sent a request right to your guild." The man explained. "I would like it if you three would stay here tonight and try to catch them again if they come. It would be best for you to stay on the second floor. That's where the books were taken from last time and they contained very powerful spells that barely anyone uses anymore. To be perfectly honest I never really allow anyone to take them unless they prove themselves to be of important status such as your guild master Makarov."

"Alright then, we'll come back tonight then just before closing time. For now I think we'll head around town and see if anyone has seen anything." Wendy told the man.

They departed from the library and decided to split up, Levy went one way, and Wendy and Carla went another. The first person the young dragon slayer had asked was an old woman who had said something about two men hiding away in an alleyway, she couldn't see much but she could tell they were looking at something. The next one was a male and younger than the first person to be asked. He had said something about someone in a hoodie carrying around some strange book he had never seen before. If that didn't scream culprit then Wendy didn't know what did. Obviously though the guy with the book had been wearing a hood so the bluenette never got a description of what the thief looked like. Hopefully Levy was more successful with that part. Wendy didn't get much out of the next two people she asked questions to though. Thinking that what she got from the old lady and the young man was enough she began making her way back to the library, the sun setting on the horizon. There waiting on the steps for her was her job partner. Seemed as if levy had collected what she needed faster than Wendy but that was ok.

Back inside the circular building the owner was finishing up his organizing of the books. The girls and Carla made their way to the second floor of the library where there were some blankets that the man had been kind enough to lay down for them and a small candle was placed on one of the book shelves close to them. Settling down onto the blankets Wendy and Levy started to swap information they had gained. It seemed that the solid script mage had collect things more useful than Wendy could. _'Gezz, what good am I? . . . I this why Natsu doesn't really notice me? Is it because I'm not all that strong and not capable of even gathering useful information?'_. Wendy quickly shook her head. She wasn't supposed to be thinking about him right now she was on this mission to forget about him. Pushing aside the depressing feeling rising from within her Wendy looked back up at Levy who was still explaining her information.

"W-Wow Levy-San you found a lot out. S-So the books that they stole, those spells were ancient?" Wendy asked trying to get her to repeat what she said without directly asking her to repeat herself.

"Yes, and as you know ancient magic can be very dangerous and you should know that first hand since you are a dragon slayer yourself." Levy giggled.

"R-Right." The sky dragon stuttered.

"Wendy, are you alright? You seem . . . bothered by something."

"M-Me? Oh no I'm fine."

"You're lying child. If there is something disturbing you speak up, keeping it in will do you no good." Carla scolded while curling up onto the blankets.

Wendy sighed. How easy was it for her to possible say that she slept with the man who she believes to be her mate but he is so keen on fixing things with his ex-girlfriend and trying to get her back. Obviously none of it was easy what-so-ever and it embarrassed Wendy to even think about it. Wendy climbed under the old green blanket and rested her head into her arms that lay on the pillow. At this point Wendy was sure it would be easier if she had just given up a long time ago and right now she was about to tell herself to just drop it and push it away as best as she could. It was clear whatever happened last night between the two dragon slayers meant nothing at all to Natsu and from the way he was trying to still get Lucy back this morning he probably felt horrible for ever doing it.

"Wendy?"

"I . . . I . . ."

Wendy didn't even know how to word it to make it seem not as bad as it was but no matter which way she tried to phrase it in her head it actually did seem as bad as it actually was. Wendy's head sunk deeper into her arms as the flickering flame on the candle blurred due to tears pricking the rims of her eyes. The longer she starred at the tiny flame the more she pictured the fire dragon slayer. Not being able to take it Wendy shuffled to her knees rather clumsily and pressed her pointer finger and thumb to the flame putting it out and burning the tips of her fingers in the process. Wendy leaned her head against the shelf and finally let out the concealed sobs sifting at the back of her throat. Levy felt heartbroken looking at the girl and slowly crawled over to her wrapping her arms around the fellow bluenette. Carla didn't like seeing her partner like this either. The white feline had known why Wendy was in such hysterics, she knew the source of her partner's tears was Natsu and Carla didn't like that but that exceed didn't know about their secret little night, Carla didn't actually know that Wendy was hurting now more than ever before or during any other mating season.

"It's ok Wendy . . . talk to us." Levy whispered as her hand slowly rubbed the Sky Maiden's back for comfort.

"I . . . I'm so stupid . . . to think he'd ever . . . even after . . . I slept . . . . Oh god . . ." Wendy sobbed.

"Wendy! You didn't . . .!?" Carla shouted sitting up in her spot on the blankets.

Wendy didn't even bother to think about hesitating to shake her head yes. Even as humiliating as it was to admit Wendy saw no point in hiding this any further. Carla would have had to of been told sooner or later. The white exceed looked down and placed her paw to her forehead. How could Wendy have been so careless? Why didn't she try to see it all the way through and try to figure out if Natsu had liked her in return? Now look where it's gotten her. It wasn't as if Carla could have changed what has already been done but still the white exceed could not bear to know how much pain Wendy was really in right now. Levy caught on rather quick as well and even if the book worm didn't know who Wendy had slept with she could still tell that the young dragon slayer was in pain from it, pain from thinking that the man didn't love her back.

"Wendy it's going to be ok." Levy cooed in her ear rocking Wendy back and forth as if she were Levy's own child.

"Oh child . . ."

"Come on Wendy you need some sleep."

Levy guided Wendy back under the blankets and the sky dragon just curled herself into a ball underneath them. Even with being disappointed in Wendy Carla still curled up next to her partner trying to soothe her. Wendy poked her hand out from underneath the blanket and used it to pet Carla. Levy climbed in underneath her own blankets and stared at the poor girl for a few moments. Wendy was so sweet and loving, why would the man she slept with lover her back? If only Levy really knew would the whole puzzle fit together for her but sadly she didn't. Rolling over Levy closed her eyes and tried to get some rest. Wendy did the same and it only took her a few moments to pass out. Sadly enough though it only seemed like it was a few minutes that she was able to sleep for before her eyes flew open to be greeted the rising sun that was just peeking through the windows of the library. Levy was already sitting up and Carla was up in the air with her wings spread out in an instant. What had startled Wendy was the sound a window shattering of a crossed the room.

"It's them; they're here to steal another book." Levy whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Inclination**

**Chapter 7**

Wendy pressed her back up against one of the bookshelves as she concealed herself in a part of the library that was still shrouded in shadows. Peeking around the corner she could see the two men who had broken in. It seemed to fit what that old lady had said, about the two men that had been in that alleyway looking at something. One of them was holding open a small flour sack while the other one dumped three books into it. Wendy narrowed her eyes and she could hear their quiet snickering due to her overly good dragon ears. She spotted Levy easily on the other side of them as she was quietly sneaking past them to get behind them for an attack. It was true that Levy and Wendy weren't the strongest among those in the guild but they still had some fighting power in them and there was no way that Wendy was going to let these guys get away these books. She nodded at Levy and instantly the solid script mage used "Solid Script: Hole" on the two. Not expecting it what-so-ever the floor collapsed underneath the thieves and Carla picked Wendy up to fly her down to the first floor where the two had fallen.

"Tenryū no Hōkō!" Wendy shouted.

The wind from her roar blew the bookshelves onto the two thieves, the books flying and scattering to the far reaches of the room. Dropping Wendy gently to the floor Carla quickly caught the flying flour sack that contained the three books the two were trying to steal. Wendy watched as Levy fixed the floor above them with her "Solid Script: Fix" and rushed down to both of them. For Wendy that seemed awfully easy, but then again she did get a low paying job. Maybe the two hadn't fought back because they didn't know magic. If that were the case then the normal authorities in town could have handled this but Wendy didn't let it bug her, besides the man probably didn't know whether or not these guys could use magic so it was understandable. Looking at the scattered books and the five toppled over book shelves Wendy was sure her and Levy were going to fix that for the old man. They didn't want to leave his library a total mess.

"That was rather easy." Carla commented.

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter. I guess we should go bring these guys in and then come back to clean up." Levy sighed.

Wendy quickly grabbed Levy's arm though pulling her back as she heard the bookshelves begin to rumble. They busted into pieces and both of the men swayed to their feet standing back up. Maybe Wendy's prediction on them not having magic was off but hey they still had a shot at this. By the way that the bookshelves had exploded it seemed as if one of them had the ability to make anything exploded by simply touching, or at least something along the lines of that kind of magic. The other was only carrying a knife, the blade made of a lacrima. So one had magic and the other one had to use magic items because he really didn't have magic.

"Levy I'll get the guy with the magic, you take on the one with knife."

Levy nodded agreeing with the small plan Wendy had just come up with. When the two lunged at them Wendy swung her foot out in front of her blocking them with a gust of wind so that Levy could take this chance and run around to get closer to the man with the knife. Surprisingly both still had their hoods up so it was hard for Wendy to get any kind of description on the two. While Levy already had the focus of the magic-less man Wendy used her "Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang", slashing her hand up and to the right causing another gust of wind to crash into the man who did obtain magic. He flew back into yet another bookshelf that exploded as he used it to push himself forward towards Wendy. The sky dragon slayer jumped out of the way quickly enough, the man just missing her shoe. Wendy had to be careful because if he were to touch her then the outcome for her wouldn't be pretty. Doing a tuck and roll Wendy emitted wind from her foot that again hit the man since he was standing so close.

"Pesky little brat!" He growled.

"Tenryū no Yokugeki!"

Her wing attack hit the man dead on but as he held his hand out her wind exploded like those book shelves. It wasn't only solid object that this man had the capability of dispersing into nothing, he the ability to explode magic and make it disappear. To Wendy it was like remembering the first time she saw Gildarts walk right through Fairy Tail's wall making it explode but she knew better that this man was no where even close to Gildart's level, he was ages from it. Growling Wendy hopped up on top of one of the bookshelves and began running a crossed the tops of them with the man in tow behind her. No matter how much wind she produced it seemed as if this guy could just get rid of it over and over again, it was like an ongoing cycle and it was annoying Wendy greatly.

"Wendy! Town authorities are here!" Carla shouted from a crossed the room.

A sour look crossed the man face; obviously he was not pleased with what he just heard. Taking this moment from the man spacing out Wendy kicked her leg up and this time her gust of wind was able to hit them man sending him flying a crossed the library. He collided with the wall and Wendy guessed the force of the impact was enough to knock him out seeming's as how he didn't get up. Looking at Levy it seemed that the man with the knife was giving her more problems than Wendy had expected him to. Wendy jumped down from the bookshelf and made her way over wanting to help but Levy seemed to disagree with her actions.

"Levy-San!"

"Wendy no! This man does have magic; it's the same as Jet's!" Levy shouted in warning.

"Same as . . . Jet's?"

Hearing that made Wendy freeze and instantly the man stood behind her, a creepy smile lighting his face. Levy and Carla began to panic and they both knew none of them were quick enough to make it to Wendy in time. The Sky maiden gasped as the knife pierced through her and everything seemed to slow down as she fell forward face first onto the floor, the knife still residing in her back. Her good sense of hearing seemed to be fading as everything became blurry. She could faintly hear the authorities that Carla had mentioned earlier rush through the door yelling things she couldn't comprehend. Someone grabbed the unconscious man while three others rushed after the man who had stabbed Wendy successfully grabbing him before he had a chance to get away. Wendy could feel Levy shaking her, grief and fear filling both her and Carla's cries.

"Get her to a hospital!"

"Hurry!"

"Her life could be in danger!"

"WENDY!"

* * *

"Luce!"

The blonde turned at the sound of her name. She sighed seeing who was calling her. Was Natsu really going to try this every day? She still smiled though as he took a seat a crossed from her at the table she had decided to sit at for today. Lucy already knew where this was going. She knew well enough that Natsu was going to try and get her to take him back because no matter how many times she refused him he wouldn't give up, then again when was Natsu ever one to give up on anything? Lucy wished he would drop it though; she had her reasons for not taking him back even if she wasn't angry at him anymore.

"Hey Natsu." She greeted and took a sip of her drink.

"U-Um I was wondering if you wanted to go out to lunch with me and-"

"I already have plans Natsu. I'm sorry." Lucy sighed, even though it was only a lie since she knew he meant it as a date.

"O-Oh . . . Luce I said I was sorry why aren't you-"

"I'm not mad at you anymore Natsu but I just don't want to be in that kind of a relationship again."

"W-Why not!? Why won't you take me back!?" Natsu shouted.

"Would you calm down? I have my reason's Natsu. I just feel that our relationship is stronger if we just stay friends alright?"

"I don't want to stay just friends Luce! I love you!"

Luce raised an eyebrow at him and pulled her lips away from the straw in her drink. She smiled slightly at his words and shook her head. Setting her hands against the table she stood up and ruffled his hair. Natsu was confused by this, he didn't understand, did that mean she was finally caving in and taking him back? That thought made him happier than anything but Lucy didn't say a word and took her drink to go get a refill at the bar. The fire dragon slayer pouted and rushed after her flailing his arms and shouting her name over and over again.

"Stop it Natsu!" Lucy snapped.

Stopping instantly Natsu simply stared at her hurt while she sighed and took a seat down next to the bar."But . . . Lucy . . ."

"Do you really love me like that? Honestly ask yourself that because . . . I don't believe you do. You may love me but I feel it's only as best friends Natsu." Lucy explained.

"That's not true Luce I-"

"I know you slept with Wendy Natsu. Gajeel said you smelt just like her and then proceeded to conclude what it meant by saying it was mating season for the dragon slayers." Lucy said making Natsu stop and drop everything he was about to say.

"Oh Lucy I didn't mean it I didn't know what I was doing I was hurt I-"

Lucy giggled causing Natsu to stop and look at her confused. "I'm not mad at you for it. It is the reason why I won't take you back but that doesn't hurt me . . . Natsu think about it . . . Did you really not mean to do that with her? I believe you actually love her instead Natsu."

"Love . . . Wendy?"

Natsu blinked a few times recalling the night he spent with Wendy. Remembering the way he held her so gently . . . and the way he kissed her. Remembering each little thing his heart beat speed up and hit against his ribcage. He could hear the rhythm in his ears so loudly he almost wanted to cover them thinking it would help to make the sound go away. Lucy smiled up at him knowing that he was just realizing it himself but suddenly seeing him frown and collapse into a chair wasn't what she expected.

"Natsu?"

"I'm such an idiot! To just walk out on her after doing that with her she probably thinks that I hated it, that I don't lover her!"

Lucy reached out and rubbed his back. There was going to be a lot that he was going to need to fix when he confronted Wendy and told her how wrong he had been. She didn't know how well Wendy would accept him after he did that to her, basically using her as some stress relief ball. Personally Lucy wouldn't like that and she was disappointed in Natsu for using sweet little Wendy in such a way but he did say he was hurt and didn't know what he was doing.

"It'll be ok Natsu. Wendy isn't one to get made so easily you know that." Lucy assured him.

"I don't Luce . . . I messed up really bad this time . . ."

The celestial mage pressed her lips into a fine line and continued to rub his back. He was going to be needing help to get out of this one but even if they weren't together her and Natsu were still best friends, she was going to help through this no matter what. The pyro shifted his head slightly and looked at Lucy who simply smiled at him in return. It at least made him feel better to know that he would at least have his best friend there to help him try and work things over with Wendy when the time came.

"Thank you Luce." He whispered and smiled back.

Suddenly the doors of the guild slammed open and Levy stood there panting, tears brimming her eyes. Everyone was looking at her and Gajeel was quick to walk up to her to see what had the bluenette in so much discomfort. She wiped her eyes with her hand and tried to calm down so that she could speak straight. Once she removed her hand she looked out at everyone or so it seemed but for some reason, Natsu got the feeling she was looking directly at him while she spoke.

"I-I'm sorry . . . that job was supposed to be easy . . . I . . . I couldn't help her . . . it's my fault!" Levy cried as Gajeel ruffled her hair in comfort.

"What's wrong shrimp? What are you blaming yourself for?" Gajeel asked.

"I-I-I c-couldn't help her! Wendy . . . she's hurt! She's in the hospital and I couldn't help her!" Levy sobbed.

Natsu gritted his teeth and his hands that were intertwined detached and clenched into fists. Slowly Lucy lifted her hand off of his back fearing he might explode which really seemed likely at the moment. Everyone in the guild hall was shooting questions left and right at Levy meanwhile Gajeel was trying to push them back and become like a wall to protect Levy from being bombarded by people all the while he also was shouting at them to give her a break and that she too was still an emotional wreck from watching her friend get hurt. Natsu slowly stood up from his chair and pushed his way through everyone roughly until he was standing right before Gajeel who peered down at him. Even the iron dragon slayer could tell that messing with Natsu at the moment wasn't the brightest of ideas.

"Salamander . . ."

"Levy . . . Which hospital is she in?" Natsu growled, his fists shaking.

"T-The one near the Southgate Park." Levy quickly answered him ignoring all other questions.

Natsu rushed passed them and before anyone could blink he was out of the guild rushing to the hospital. This definitely didn't make him feel any better, to know that he hurt Wendy and now she's hurt and in the hospital. He didn't bother to even hear what had happened to her he just wanted to see her and have someone say to him "Yes she is going to be alright". He refused to accept no for an answer.

* * *

Groaning, Wendy's eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the light. She could hear a beeping noise and slowly looking up she spotted a heart monitor next to her bed. White sheet were spread out a crossed her legs and lying next to her curled up was Carla. Wendy slowly lifted her hand and rested it on the feline's head to pet her. Instantly Carla shot up in her spot and looked at Wendy, tears instantly pricking her eyes. Carla hugged her and Wendy giggled.

"You fool! How dare you scare me like that!?" Carla snapped.

"I-I'm sorry C-Carla." Wendy barely managed to breath out, her throat completely dry.

Carla picked up a cup of water and held it to Wendy's lips for the dragon slayer to drink. Wendy accepted it easily, her dry throat greedily savoring the cool liquid. The girl thanked her partner who nodded and placed the cup back down onto the table next to the bed. Wendy tried to go sit up but her back screamed in pain and she immediately fell back down into a laying position on the bed, her lips parting to gasp for air. That's right she had the wound in her back from that knife she was stabbed with.

"You must not sit up Wendy! You'll make the wound worse. The doctors just got finished bandaging you up too." Carla explained, her paw resting on Wendy's shoulder just in case the bluenette decided to sit up again.

"S-Sorry."

Wendy sighed as she remembered clearly what had happened. She remembered the searing pain flowing through her back as she was stabbed and how everything slowly faded away as she collapsed on the floor and passed out. She was at least happy that the two men were at least caught before they were able to get away. Suddenly the idea of Levy flashed through Wendy's mind. She was ok the last time Wendy had seen her but still. . .

"Is Levy alright?"

"She's fine. Right now you need to focus on getting yourself all healed up." Carla said.

"Right."

Loud noises emerged from the hallway, the shouts of doctors telling whoever it was to keep it down and that he was in a hospital could be heard from the other side of the door. Carla rolled her eyes and muttered something about disrespectful people but Wendy never made a comment. She was to bust admiring the smell roaming in her nose. _Musky smoke and burning pine needles_. Wendy's eyes went half lidded as the image of the pinkette flashed through her mind. It wasn't long before the door to her room busted open and standing there was the same man himself. Carla's ears went flat against her head as she looked at him. She wasn't please and Wendy knew why but the bluenette patted Carla on the head. The white feline was hesitant but she knew what Wendy was asking from that gesture. Spreading her wings out Carla exited the room and simply waited outside in the hallway after Natsu shut the door behind her.

". . . Natsu-San . . ."

"I'm so glad you're ok Wendy! When Levy ran in and told us I got so worried." He quickly blurted out into one whole line that Wendy almost couldn't hear it.

Wendy nodded and looked out her window away from him. She felt like he was only saying that like he did with everyone. She was a friend to him after all, it made sense to care for your friends, and it was what Fairy Tail was all about after all. The pinkette slowly made his way over to the chair next to Wendy's bed and sat down in it. He rubbed his hands together not liking the awkwardness happening between them. He snuck a few glances at her and just from that he could prove that Lucy was even more right than before. Natsu could feel his instincts being boosted just from looking at her, her smell overtopped the disinfectant smell that every hospital held. He rubbed his hands nervously against his legs, yes even this was making him nervous, he didn't want to say something wrong and mess up his chance at fixing this with Wendy.

"You know . . . if you wanted to go on a mission with someone you could've just asked me. I don't like to see you confined to that bed Wendy." He muttered.

"Natsu-San I-"

"I'm sorry."

Wendy blinked and slowly turned her head to look at him. His face was buried in his hands and his foot tapped against the floor gently. Quickly he ruffled his own hair with his hand and looked straight at her. The guilt that filled his charcoal eyes was too much for the sky maiden to handle and she quickly turned away not wanting to look at him anymore. His warm hand reached out and grabbed hers squeezing it gently.

"Wendy . . . please I never meant to use you like that . . . to hurt you the way I did." He took a pause before continuing. "I . . . I don't want to hurt you Wendy. I was stupid and I wasn't seeing straight. The other night-"

"It meant nothing to you didn't it? The way you just up and left after coming to realize what had happened between us." Wendy whispered.

"That's not true! . . . It did mean something." He defended.

"Then why were you trying your hardest to still get back with Lucy!?" Wendy snapped.

Natsu paused and looked away from her. He never had Wendy snap at him like that before; he had never seen her snap period. Wendy was known to be sweet and innocent, yet here she was snapping at him, a side to her that no one else knew, well he did know. The thought of having known something about her that no one else did it excited him slightly and he felt like he needed to keep it a secret. Taking a deep breath he looked back at her, that angered expression mixed with slight depression was still present on her face as she continued to stare him down.

"I didn't know who I really loved then. I was so certain that I was supposed to be with Lucy but now . . . Lucy helped me realize that being only best friends with her is better . . . that night that I spent with you Wendy was the best night of my life . . . you are the one I love . . . I can tell by the way my instincts only focus in on you now, only you." Natsu explained in a shuddered breath.

Wendy was left speechless from his words. Was this really happening or was this a dream she was living. Maybe she did die from that knife wound and this was the heaven her mind created. She reached her hand up and gently poked Natsu's cheek. No he definitely felt real enough that's for sure. Letting out a small chuckle and stood up from the chair and leaned over her smiling that adorable smile Wendy had come to love. He leaned down next to her ear and chuckled lowly.

"I assure you Wendy you aren't dreaming. It's really me." He whispered.

Caressing her cheek the pinkette leaned away just enough so that he could press his lips against hers again like he had that night, that oh so wonderful night. He grinned into their sweet kiss as Wendy took her time to kiss him back. He was the first to pull away only to plant more kisses all over her face. Wendy giggled as she gripped the back of his shirt trying to pull him away. He licked her cheek and backed away leaving her to wipe it away. This wasn't a dream no but for Wendy it was her own dream come true, after so many mating seasons of trying to conceal herself she didn't have to anymore. She finally got what she wanted. Natsu was her mate now.

"You better hurry up and get better Wendy. I don't want to wait forever to go out on our first date." He grinned.

"A-Already? Natsu-San-"

"I know we can go to that bakery! I'll buy all the cinnamon rolls you like!" He said, his eyes shining with pride form his little idea.

". . . I'd like that." Wendy hummed.

Maybe those Cinnamon rolls weren't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

_End - July 1 2014, 1:34 A.M._


End file.
